Two Sides
by furubafan74
Summary: Zukaang, some mostly one-sided Kataang. Aang wants to learn how to kiss in order to impress Katara, but he ends up learning something unexpected about himself instead. Boy/boy kissing, don't like, don't read. No ship/gay bashing Two shot
1. Zuko

"Zuko? Will you teach me how to kiss?" Zuko looked up at Aang, startled. The younger boy was fidgeting nervously.

"Why?"

"Because maybe if I know how to kiss Katara will like me." Zuko sighed. If that bitch was so shallow she wouldn't like someone as wonderful as Aang just because he didn't know how to kiss, than she didn't deserve him.

"I will not teach you how to kiss just so you can impress Katara." Aang's face fell. "Besides, the best way to learn is experience and practice."

"Oh." Aang sat down dejectedly, looking miserable.

"Oh, all right. I'll teach you how to kiss." Aang brightened.

"Really? But you said-" Zuko pressed his lips against Aang's to shut him up.

"I know what I said. I changed my mind." They were in an isolated part of the Air Temple, so it was unlikely they would be disturbed here. Zuko made sure the door was firmly shut before sitting back down beside Aang. Now he just had to decide how to start. "We'll start with chaste kisses." Aang nodded. Zuko cupped Aang's chin in his hand and pressed his lips against Aang's gently. "All right. Now you do it." Aang repeated his actions, giving him a brief peck. "Try it again. Kiss me a little longer this time." Aang kissed him again. "Much better.

"Now let's move on to slightly deeper kisses." Another nod. Zuko kissed Aang again, parting his lips gently with his own before pulling back. "Now do what I did." Aang shyly repeated Zuko's actions, lingering briefly before pulling back.

"How was that?"

"Perfect."

"What are you going to teach me next, Sifu Hotman?" Aang looked at him, eyes wide, cheeks slightly flushed, lips slightly parted. Zuko had been intending on gradually deepening their kisses little by little, but looking at Aang, all thoughts of that flew out of his head. He cupped Aang's face in his hands, covering the technically younger boy's mouth with his own. He flicked the seam of Aang's lips with his tongue, parting them and thrust his tongue inside, pulling him closer as he explored the inside of his mouth. Zuko flattened Aang against him, pressing them close together, as he stroked his tongue over Aang's, twining them together, reveling in his eager response. They finally parted, gasping for air. Grey eyes hazy with desire, Aang cupped Zuko's face in his hands and repeated his actions. As he slid his fingers into Zuko's hair, then slid them slowly down his spine, Zuko felt an unmistakable bulge pressing against his stomach. Good. Aang was just as turned on as he was. He tightened his grip on Aang's waist, pulling him even closer.

Aang rested his forehead against Zuko's when he finally pulled back, both boys breathing hard. Zuko kissed his cheek. "How am I doing so far?" Aang smiled crookedly.

"Even better than you do teaching me Firebending." Aang met him halfway when he moved for another kiss, all semblances at their actions being part of a lesson completely forgotten. Their kisses deepened as their hands roamed restlessly, removing whatever clothing got in the way of their explorations. Katara's screech broke them apart.

"Aang! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"


	2. Katara

It was time for Aang's Waterbending lesson, and Katara couldn't find her student anywhere. She'd seen him heading in this direction earlier, but beyond that she had no idea. There were any number of side passages he could have turned down, and hundreds of rooms for him to have gone in. If she had to search every single one of them, she would.

"Aang? Aang, where are you?" she called. No answer. She sighed and shoved open yet another door, freezing when she saw what was inside. She'd found Aang. He was tangled up with Zuko, kissing him passionately. _Her_ Aang's hands roamed freely across Zuko's body. He should be exploring _her_ that way. His lips should be caressing _hers_ not Zuko's. Both boys were half naked, and by the looks of things, they were well on their way to being completely naked. Spirits only knew what would happen then. She had to stop them. Now.

"Aang! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" They jerked apart instantly, looking at her with identical expressions of guilt. Well, Aang _should_ feel guilty for cheating on her. And Zuko should feel guilty for taking advantage of Aang like that. "Is this what you two do when you're supposedly having Firebending lessons? You head to some isolated part of the temple so you can molest Aang?"

"I was not molesting him!"

"I asked him to teach me how to kiss, Katara. We just got…a little carried away, is all." Zuko looked at him, his expression unreadable. Katara was shocked. Why would Aang feel the need to get kissing lessons? He was a wonderful kisser. She blushed slightly, remembering the feel of his lips against hers before the invasion. "Although, in addition to learning _a lot _about kissing, I realized that I enjoy kissing Zuko more than I enjoyed kissing you." Hope was beginning to dawn on Zuko's face. "I'm sorry, Katara. I never meant to lead you on. Of course, you've never been interested in me, so it's kind of a moot point, isn't it?" He reached for Zuko's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I-I _am_ interested in you, Aang! I just didn't want to distract you from defeating Ozai!" A skeptical expression crossed Zuko's face. "It's true!"

"Katara, you act like my mother! Even after there was no way you could deny knowing I have-_had_ feelings for you." Katara flinched slightly as he changed tense. "If you were **actually** interested in me, and you were serious about me, you would have shown _some_ sign of it. I've seen you try to act, Katara. You're not that good at it."(A/N: He's referring to Ep. 106 "Imprisoned") Her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be losing Aang. Not to Zuko. Aang had liked _her_ since the moment they met! _Zuko_ had tried to capture him from the moment he had set eyes on him. It wasn't fair. Aang was starting to look even guiltier. Zuko rested his hand on Aang's shoulder, said something to him too softly for Katara to hear. Aang nodded, and then stood up. He walked over to her and hugged her gently. She clung to him, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm sorry. I really am. You're like family to me. I would never want to hurt you. But this thing with Zuko…I can't explain it. It's not just physical. I feel-" He paused. "I've never felt so deeply about anyone before." He smiled briefly over his shoulder at Zuko. "Aunt Wu said if I followed my heart, I would be with the one I love. At the time, I thought she meant you. Now I think she was referring to Zuko, even though I didn't even consider that at the time."

"Aunt Wu told me I would marry a powerful bender." Aang smiled briefly.

"I'm hardly the only powerful bender in the world, Katara. Take Haru, for example. With some more training, I'm sure he'll be quite powerful, too. And, he definitely has a crush on you," he hinted. Oh, Spirits. Aang was trying to match make for her. He wouldn't be doing that if he still had feelings for her.

"Oh, all right. I give up." She glared at Zuko. "But if you think I'll ever forgive you for stealing my boyfriend, you have another thing coming." She turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
